Dyskusja:Aquaria
Nowa wersja bardzo mi się podoba. No dobra, nie przesadzajmy z tym "bardzo", ale to wciąż kawał porządnego MOCa. Przede wszystkim plus za kolorystykę. To dość nietypowe połączenie kolorów (właściwie nie ma nikogo na FB z taką kolorystyką, więc propsy za to), i choć jest ich całkiem sporo, to ładnie współgrają i tworzą miłą dla oka całość. Customowa budowa tułowia też na plus, choć nie jest jakaś wybitna... I nie podobają mi się w niej barki. Kończyny standardowo, choć muszę się przyczepić tych srebrnych kłów Bohroków przy naramiennikach, które wydaje mi się zbędne, i... stóp. Serio, te stopy wyglądają tu strasznie brzydko, jakby Aquaria była jakąś kaczką http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Jetpack w sumie też dupy nie urywa. Ale muszę cię pochwalić za bronie, bo są po prostu świetne. Historii nie oceniam bo jej nie ma, zrobię to kiedy indziej. Podsumowując, Aquaria dostaje zasłużone 8/10. Voxovan 19:46, cze 5, 2015 (UTC) A mi się nie podoba, ale jestem zbyt leniwy by się rozpisywać 6-/10 Sideways 19:50, cze 5, 2015 (UTC) 6-/10, nadal. Sideways 16:08, maj 27, 2016 (UTC) Fajnie że MOC który był przez was hejtowany nagle wygrał galę. Pewnie z tego samego powodu Vox nagle dodał do favów rysunek Vin i udawał że nie pamiętał że go wrzuciłem na da mimo że wstawiałem do niej linka na czacie i wtedy jedyny komentarz jaki od niego usłyszałem to że ma "dziwną twarz". Zivo222 12:52, sty 20, 2018 (UTC) No ja akurat przyznaję że wolałem jej poprzednią wersję :v Ale wciąż, większość userów wybrała Aquarię, może dlatego że uznali, że konkurencja nie jest zbyt wysokich lotów, albo po prostu naprawdę im się najbardziej spodobała :? I lol serio nie pamiętałem żebyś wrzucał tamten rysunek na dA, nawet potem jak go szukałem to mi gdzieś umknął, a jak szukałem po tytule z tumblra to nie znalazłem (i nie, nie przyszło mi do głowy żeby po prostu szukać "Vin", taki bystry nie jestem :x). ViktoriaForever! 13:58, sty 20, 2018 (UTC) Jaki związek ma dodanie Vin do favów przez Voxa z wygraniem Galii przez Aquarię? Masz paranoję, że wszyscy mówią, że cię nienawidzą a tak naprawdę cię lofciają i trzepią sobie do twoich rysunków? Akuumo 14:00, sty 20, 2018 (UTC) Nie, nikt mnie nie lofcia bo nie jestem taki zajebisty, zabawny i cool jak ty Kuumciu. Zivo222 16:05, sty 20, 2018 (UTC) Jesteś rozemocjonowaną, insecure śnieżynką z kompleksami, doszczętnie przewrażliwioną na swoim punkcie. Do tego bardziej edgy i NIEZROZUMIANY niż Kylo Ren. Twój MOC wygrał galę, bo kek, nie wiem, ileś lat temu postać wygrał Ksarel, którego wszyscy nienawidzą i co? Zdarza się, zresztą konkurencja była żadna. Ale jaki to ma mieć związek z jakimś twoim rysunkiem? Jeszcze jak jakaś baba wypominasz wydarzenie, które odbyło się X czasu temu xD. Weź się ogarnij człowieku. --Sideways 16:27, sty 20, 2018 (UTC) O właśnie. Powinienem być taki jak ty. Powinienem być pizdą która nie ma własnego zdania, tylko takie jak wszyscy, nawet jeśli nie wie o co chodzi. I powinienem cały czas próbować być zabawny. Wtedy nie byłbym "rozemocjonowaną, insecure śnieżynką z kompleksami, doszczętnie przewrażliwioną na swoim punkcie". Już pomijam to że przez cały czas naśmiewaliście się że jestem edgy a potem nagle z dupy zaczęliście mi wmawiać że wcale tego nie robiliście i wcale tak nie uważacie. Wygląda na to, że ZNOWU zmieniliście zdanie, tak jak z Aquarią, tak jak z Vin, tak jak ze wszystkim. Zivo222 18:05, sty 20, 2018 (UTC) Ale ty w tym poście który teraz napisałeś actually próbujesz być zabawny :v Z czym teraz zmieniliśmy zdanie konkretnie? Akuumo 18:43, sty 20, 2018 (UTC) Zivo, ale o co ci właściwie chodzi ._. Mój stosunek do obecnej Aquarii się nie zmienił, nie wiem jaki mieli do niej inni no ale no wygrała, na twoim miejscu bym się cieszył że coś mojego wygrało, a nie miał pretensje do ludzi że zmienili zdanie. Gorzej by było, jakby wcześniej Aquaria podobała się wszystkim, a teraz nie :x Tak samo z tym rysunkiem - może wcześniej skomentowałem że Vin na nim ma "dziwną twarz" czy coś, no ale to samo w sobie nie jest hejtem, plus no tak ludzie zmieniają zdanie, tak się czasem zdarza. Ja np. kiedyś nie lubiłem słuchać ciężkiego rocka ale zmieniłem zdanie :v Tym bardziej że no ta zmiana akurat przynosi ci same korzyści, jak komuś coś twojego się wcześniej nie podobało ale teraz to polubił, to czemu ty jeszcze narzekasz? Plus wiesz że zawsze mi się podobały twoje rysunki, więc w czym problem? Poza tym, ludzie zmieniają zdanie, ich gusta też się zmieniają, to jest naturalna rzecz :l A pisząc taki komentarz tylko niepotrzebnie nas atakujesz :l No i nikt nie naśmiewał się z ciebie "cały czas" że jesteś edgy, już kurwa częściej padało to że ściągasz z Sandersona niż to że jesteś edgy, a to i tak nie było "naśmiewanie się" tylko kurwa zwykłe żarty, droczenie się no ja pierdolę, tak jak nazywamy Tene władcą ciemności, PD pedofilem, mnie emo-zbokiem albo cośtam o rowerach Shivna. To nie jest tak, że wszyscy cię nienawidzą, nawet kurwa na gali wśród oczekiwanych padło twoje ponowne wejście na czat, jakbyśmy cię nienawidzili to myślisz że to by się tam znalazło? Nikt tak naprawdę nie ma nic do ciebie, a ty bez sensu plujesz jadem i się odcinasz, przez co faktycznie wychodzisz na taką "insecure śnieżynkę" i tylko bardziej sobie szkodzisz niż pomagasz. Twoja twórczość jest ok, niektóre rzeczy są krytykowane ale kurwa każda twórczość jest krytykowana, plus to nie jest poziom jakiegoś Antoxa czy innego wybryku natury żebyś był wyśmiewany/znienawidzony/whatever, chodzi mi o to że no nikt nic nie ma do ciebie, a ty z jakiegoś powodu atakujesz innych jakby cię skrzywdzili. Nic ci nie zrobimy. Nie zrobiliśmy i nie zrobimy. Ochłoń, jeez. Jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. ViktoriaForever! 20:09, sty 20, 2018 (UTC) :wiesz, że to ｔｅｎ　ｃｚａｓ, kiedy możesz bez ogródek do wszystkich powiedzieć "jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem" na wiki poświęconej lego Hiosh Jiray Ja od siebie dodam, że w całej swojej twórczości, Zivo, nie zrobiłeś niczego nawet w połowie tak chujowego jak plotwist z Bp. Wróć na czat, tęsknimy za tobą <3 Akuumo 20:26, sty 20, 2018 (UTC)